cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canik
|demonym = |formationtime = |government = Communist |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Canik |allianceflag = Dragonwolfnova.png |alliance = Freehold of The Wolves |allianceseniority = 10/25/2017 |team = White |teamseniority = 10/25/2017 |statisticsdate = 6/17/2019 |totalpop = 30,948 |civilians = 21,428 |soldiers = 9,520 |soldiereff = 14.73 |density = 18.54 |litrate = 84.63 % |religion = Taoism |casualties = 4,677,310 |attacking = 1,620,140 |defending = 3,057,170 |casualtyrank = 520 |currency = Rupee |infra = 1,210.44 |tech = 3,913.17 | nuke = Yes | number = 24 |nationstrength = 32,867.132 |rank = #1,890 |efficiency = 11.28 |landarea = 1,155.792 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 1 |mode = War |state = War |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Canik is the current King of the Freehold of The Wolves, a large and only sanctioned alliance on the White Sphere. Nation Information Tiny Nation is a medium sized, developing, and ancient nation at 2,232 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tiny Nation work diligently to produce Water and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The Tiny Nation nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. Tiny Nation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Tiny Nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tiny Nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ruler of the (former) nation Yorke Volta. Founding member of the first SWF, FEAR, and BFF. Former member of ICP, SRH & TCW. Canik lead FEAR from the Karma War through the Bipolar War. Alliance history timeline |alliance1=Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics |days1= |color1=Gray |alliance2=Fellowship of the Wolves |days2= |color2=Black |alliance3=Freehold of the Wolves |days3= |color3=Red }} Leadership War history Canik has participated in the following wars. *Karma War as a member of Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *Bipolar War as a member of Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics *Maroon Rehabilitation War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves *FTW-Kashmir War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves *Nom De Jour War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves (limited involvement) *Interstellar Wolf with Claws War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves *The Snake Eyes War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves *The Ying-Yang War as a member of Freehold of the Wolves Additional Nation Information